<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by alex_9898</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795003">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_9898/pseuds/alex_9898'>alex_9898</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Sad, Trauma, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_9898/pseuds/alex_9898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wakes Morty up in the night to perform horrifying acts on him, leaving Morty confused and traumatized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to get out of the way that I don’t condone rape irl at all, only with fictional characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morty woke up in a cold sweat. What was that noise? He was sure he had heard a creak...a crash? He glanced at his digital clock, perspiration dripping down his forehead. The clock read 3:36 am. After listening for a moment, he heard no more noise and finally let go of the breath he was holding in. He tried to reassure himself that everyone was ok, normal. But his heart refused to slow down. It beat so hard that he felt like a sledgehammer was being slammed against the inside of his chest. He could physically hear and feel the beat in the silence of the night. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He laid down, eyes wide open.<br/>
Ever since Rick had moved in last year, he had been so on edge all the time. Rick was just an old man, his mother’s father, but he was dangerous and abusive towards the family, especially Morty, who was the youngest member in the family.<br/>
And then Morty was torn out of his thoughts, again by a loud slamming noise coming from downstairs. It sounded as if a door was being slammed shut. And then footsteps. Heavy footsteps. And Morty thought...no, was sure...that these footsteps belonged to Rick.<br/>
Morty’s breath started to quicken, and he listened with all his might to try and figure out what the person downstairs was up to. And then the footsteps starting to come up the stairs.<br/>
Morty was both confused and panicked, and tucked his blanket over his head, praying to God that Rick was just going to use the bathroom. He heard Rick groan as he climbed the stairs and entered the hallway.<br/>
His door banged open, and Morty froze in horror. He could hear Rick’s slow breath, smell the alcohol on him...<br/>
“Morty...” Rick called his name.<br/>
Morty could do nothing except lay as still as he possibly could, hoping Rick would just go away.<br/>
He didn’t.<br/>
Instead, he came to sit on Morty’s body, hurting his legs. Morty flinched, trying not to squeak.<br/>
“Morty, I know you’re awake.”<br/>
Morty took a deep breath.<br/>
“Hi, Rick,” he whispered.<br/>
His little body was breaking out in sweat.<br/>
He felt Rick rub his hand along his back and shivered in fear, preparing for Rick to get angry and start beating him.<br/>
And sure enough, after maybe 30 seconds of Rick uncomfortably touching his back, Rick began to get angry. Rough. Monstrous.<br/>
He felt the covers being yanked off of him. Morty didn’t scream, not even as Rick yanked him up by his hair and started to punch and kick at him. He was in such shock that all he could do was stare up at Rick’s furious face.<br/>
“What the fuck is wrong with you, you little bitch?” Rick screamed.<br/>
“I...what do you mean?” Morty squeaked.<br/>
“You stupid fucking slut.”<br/>
Morty was shocked by Rick’s words. Why was he being treated this way? He hadn’t done anything wrong.<br/>
And then, he was torn out of his thoughts by Rick’s ice cold hand being placed on his neck and tugging him back by his small yellow nightshirt.<br/>
Morty was confused. He didn’t even know what was going on or why Rick was angry. All he knew was that the consequences were usually painful and traumatizing, and that he would do anything in the world to avoid them.<br/>
Rick held him down, and then Morty felt himself being groped through his pajama pants. Rick grabbed so hard that Morty’s crotch hurt and he began to cry in pain. His tears only served to arouse Rick more, who made quick work of ripping his pants in half as Morty screamed, desperate that someone, anyone, would hear him. But no. Jerry and Beth had gone on vacation together and Summer was at her friends house. It was only him and Rick.<br/>
His underwear were torn off. All Morty could hear was Rick’s heavy, aroused, animal-like breathing in his ear, and the sound of his own gasping sobs. He felt the cold air hit his bare skin before feeling Rick’s equally cold hands caress his dick and his backside.<br/>
“Please, Rick, no.”<br/>
And with that, Rick practically threw the young boy on the filthy carpet of his bedroom, undoing his belt and pulling out his now hardened member. The elder pulled his grandson’s head towards his crotch.<br/>
“Without teeth,” was all he said.<br/>
The boy squeezed his eyes shut and sealed his lips, desperate to avoid what he knew deep down was inevitable.<br/>
“Please, please no.”<br/>
Rick pressed his dick to Morty’s closed lips. The cock was warm and quite big. The humiliation of it all only made Morty cry harder. A fist was slammed into the back of his head, jerking him forward.<br/>
“DO IT.”<br/>
Slowly Morty opened his mouth the tiniest bit, only to have Rick’s entire cock shoved roughly into his mouth. He felt his entire mouth being filled with flesh and sickening warmth. His cheeks puffed out to make room for this thing, this horrible, horrible thing, that was invading him, violating him, ruining him.<br/>
There was no sucking to be done on Morty’s part. His hair was pulled and his head was held, and Rick thrusted in his mouth, groaning loudly. All Morty wanted was for it to end. Every few seconds, Morty would attempt to spit out the cock, and a split second later, he would receive a slap and the dick was returned to his mouth, barely leaving him room to breathe. Not that Morty could have breathed anyways. The terror of it all made him feel as if he would have a heart attack.<br/>
In a way, this was appealing. Please God, just let me die. Please.<br/>
Morty tried to ignore the fact that Rick’s genitals were becoming slick with precum. He was not looking forward to what this meant.<br/>
And soon enough, it happened. A salty, disgusting warmth filled his mouth.<br/>
“Swallow,” Rick demanded.<br/>
Morty shook his head, looking up at Rick, trying to beg with his eyes like a dog. Rick ignored it, and Morty was forced to swallow. Rick’s semen coated his mouth and went down his throat, and Morty felt as if he could never again be clean.<br/>
He curled up in a ball on the floor, naked and shivering. Trying to catch his breath. Trying to calm himself. Nothing was working.<br/>
And that’s when Rick grabbed him once again, flipping him onto his stomach on top of the bed.<br/>
Now, Morty began to scream. Loud, high, terrified screams that he was hoping a neighbor would hear. But no one did. I’m going to be violated, was all that went through his head. He’s going to hurt me. He’s going to hurt me. He’s going to rape me.<br/>
Rick’s hand was placed over Morty’s mouth and nose, to keep him from screaming. It smelled of cigarette smoke, and Morty was so overwhelmed and terrified that he wet himself, he felt the warmth spreading on the sheets under him. When Rick noticed the puddle, he began to laugh. A loud, evil laugh that shook Morty’s core.<br/>
“Were you never potty-trained, you little pig?”<br/>
Morty’s face lit up in shame. Now he couldn’t even get to the toilet to relieve himself. He was completely helpless.<br/>
“I’m going in dry,” Rick taunted him.<br/>
Morty tried desperately to squeeze his legs shut, but it was no use. Rick was strong and was able to open them in a matter of seconds, exposing the boy’s ripe, tight, virgin anus.<br/>
There was no preparation. No lube. No contraceptives. Just a hard shove on Rick’s part.<br/>
Morty felt himself bleeding and began to wail. He was being fucked so hard that it was blindingly painful. There was no wetness, and he felt the sensitive skin inside his ass being torn open.<br/>
He gripped the sheets and hugged his pillows, trying to comfort himself as he lost control of his own body. Every few seconds, Rick beat him, lifting him up by his hair and punching, stomping on, and slapping his body, all while penetrating him with such force that it made the bed frame groan and squeak, and every time Rick pushed himself back inside Morty, the young boy was shoved forward, close to hitting his head on the beige wall, which was what he tried to focus on instead of the burning pain in his lower half.<br/>
It seemed like hours until Rick was finally finishing up. As if in a burst of relief, Morty felt his cum shoot into his hole. The sensation made him feel simultaneously disgusted and humiliated, but also relieved that the whole ordeal was over.<br/>
As Morty continued to sob, the old man leaned over him and spat a stinking, alcohol laced stream of spit onto Morty’s reddened cheek.<br/>
“Good bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>